A ratchet spanner has a driving head. In the driving head, a ratchet teeth portion is engaged to a buckle unit so that the ratchet teeth portion can restore bidirectionally. Thus the user can drive the spanner again. When the user needs to drive the spanner along an opposite direction, a switch is used to change the driving direction of the ratchet teeth portion.
In one prior art, a switch is installed aside the driving head and the switch can be adjusted bidirectionally so as to adjust the restore direction of the driving head.
However the prior art switch occupies a great space for switching bidirectionally and restoring. As a result, the area of the ratchet teeth portion is increased and thus the driving head cannot be operated smoothly.
Moreover, the prior art is a ratchet sleeve spanner which has a release switch. The release switch is pressable. When the release switch is pressed, a positioning ball at a front end of the spanner will induce inwards for taking down the sleeve.
Thus two different switches are used and thus the user must take time to determine which switch will be used. Further, only one switch can be operated each time and thus the use of the spanner is inconvenient. Moreover, this induces inconvenience in manufacturing.